warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Redclaw (Pandora910)
: Redclaw is a strong, large tom. He has deep ginger fur and bright amber eyes History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sandfoot and Rustpelt have two kits named Squirrelpaw and Redpaw. Dawnstar's Trouble Redpaw is first seen when Dawnpaw sits down with the other apprentices. He tells Dawnpaw not to mind Fawnpaw as she storms off. After the apprentices eat, Redpaw goes back into the apprentice den. He is seen later, now named Redclaw. He and Squirreltail are incredibly excited to go to their first gathering as warriors. Later, while Sunstream and Dawnpaw are hunting Redclaw bursts through the trees. He has panicked eyes and a wound on his shoulder. Redclaw explains that his patrol was attacked by AshClan. Sunstream orders Dawnpaw to take Redclaw back to camp. Dawnpaw gets Redclaw to the medicine cat den where Poppyfur begins to treat him. After the battle, Dawnpaw sees Redclaw getting his wound treated and Poppyfur tells him to take it easy. When the apprentices are talking the trip to the moonstone, Lionpaw explains that Flowerstar picked Redclaw to go see the moonstone. Flowerstar calls for a patrol to MoonClan and takes Dawnfire, Thornpelt, Redclaw and his apprentices, Brackenpaw. When Brackenpaw begins pestering Jayfur, Redclaw scolds him and tells him to act like a warrior. At Brackenheart's warrior ceremony, Redclaw is seen watching proudly alongside Squirreltail. While out training Cloudpaw, Dawnfire sees Redclaw. He questions how her hunt is going and Dawnfire asks if hes seen Cloudpaw. Redclaw explains he saw Cloudpaw by the AshClan border, saying he looked very focused. When Earthpaw and Mudpaw are made warriors, Mudpaw is given Redclaw as a mentor. When SunClan returns to their camp after the fire, Dawnstar sends Redclaw to look at the moss hollow and to later check the AshClan border. When discussing the battle against Thornstar, Redclaw points out that if the other three Clans refuse it would be three against one. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: ' Goldenleaf: Living (As of ''A Fallen Star) '''Daughter: Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Father: Rustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Pikepaw Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Firetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Marshpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foxstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Mistakes * He is mistakenly said to have been the mentor to Brackenheart Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters